FMA: Family Bond
by Sushi Hawkeye
Summary: Ed watched as they burn their childhood home; his sharp senses pick up a noise near the back of the house. They investigate and find a girl around their age. Why does she seem familiar? What is her connection to the Elrics? Main characters OC, T for language and stuff. FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>I watched as Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako stood just outside the fence of the Elric's home, as it crumbled down, burning all the sweet images I once saw in those windows. I rarely went to that house but I have come to love it all the same. I coughed violently due to smoke, ducking behind the huge oak tree I used to climb to watch my "brothers"; Dad had told me that they left him when the younger boy was around 4 years old (I was probably 3 at the time).<p>

They always seemed so happy, unlike me, and when I saw that they could do "magic" (I would later learn that it was called alchemy) like Dad, I only got more jealous, at the same time made me want to meet them even more. I saw how they were sad and scared when their kind mom died, and I witnessed the flash of lights that were too bright to be lightning moments before a huge armor carried Ed out of the house and I followed them to Winry's house. I saw how painful it must've been to attach Ed's automail, and how guilty he felt for Alphonse' fate. They were all in a happy mood just that afternoon because Ed had just got back from Central, on a leave to celebrate with the Rockbells for a while. He had passed his Alchemy State Examination more than half a year ago and he's now the youngest State Alchemist at age 12, a dog of the military, according to Pinako (I don't know if that's good or bad, but they're happy so I think it's good).

The smoke thickened as the house was being reduced to ashes, the windows shattering. I coughed louder, my asthma getting worse the longer I stayed. "Hey Al, you hear that?" my ears picked up from afar. Damn, that was Ed, the elder of the two brothers. I can't stop coughing enough to run far, and the crackle of dry leaves made my head snap up, to find a 7 foot tall armor (_Alphonse?_) looming over me. Fatigue and hunger finally caught up, and I coughed roughly (pressing my ears down flat to my head in a desperate attempt to hide them under my hooded coat) and retched what little food I had before passing out.

The last thing I felt was cold metal (good thing it hadn't heated up) and the last thing I heard was Alphonse' voice: "Hey Nii-san, there's someone here!"


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

_Can someone turn the lights off and draw the blinds? I'm sleeping here._

Ugh. My head hurts, I'm hungry, my lungs are burning, and my tail is cramped. Where am I? I sat up, seeing that I'm on a bed. In front of me is a door, and bright sunlight is pouring in through the window above, lighting up the cream-colored walls.

_Could I be in...?_

I started readjusting my tail when I noticed an IV stuck in my arm. I took another look around the room. My coat was hanging on a chair to my left, and my shirt and pants were folded neatly on top. I looked down and saw I was wearing a dress. My hair and ears were pulled back with a bandana/handkerchief.

After a coughing fit that hurt due to my dry throat, Winry came into the room with food, soon followed by the brothers, who both came rushing in alarm. Ed's hair was still wet, he had probably just taken a bath. My ears pricked up in curiosity for a moment (what food did Winry have? Was I really at the Rockbell's?) before I flattened them again before anyone could notice. I doubt they didn't know yet, but I did it out of instinct.

"Good to see you're finally awake," Winry said, smiling, as I pulled myself up to sit straighter, wincing and cursing in my head at the pain in my lungs, head, tail, tummy, hell, I think my whole body hurts. Glad I noticed just now.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, you're still sick. You have asthma." Alphonse said as he sat near my feet.

"Yeah, had this since Mom died when I was three...I think I cried a bit too hard, and it was winter..." I tried not to think too hard about it.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Al said.

"Nah, it's alright, I barely remember her anyway." I shrugged, knowing all of us in the room were orphans.

"Anyway, you should eat. You've been out a bit long, and you're malnourished." worried Winry.

"How long?" I asked, trying to keep my tail from moving and nose from twitching. I can smell the food, and boy, does it smell good!

"2 days." said Edward. Harsh much? "Well, eat up if you wanna get better," he added, a bit kinder this time.

I looked at the tray and saw what my nose guessed: creamy stew, soft bread, and a bottle of..."Milk? I hate milk." I muttered, making a face at the bottle.

"Yes! I knew someone felt the same out there!" Ed screamed out, laughing. It made me laugh, too, tail swishing under the covers, before I coughed again.

They watched with curious eyes that told me they knew my secret as I finished off my meal. I sighed, a weird sound escaping my throat, content with their hospitality, and with having met my brothers.

"Did you just purr?" Al asked me excitedly. Oh yeah, he _did _like cats.

"I guess," I blushed. "never knew I could do that." I mused.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Alphonse, that's my Nii-san, Ed, and she's his mechanic and our childhood friend, Winry."

"Oh. uhm...I'm Raied (ra-yed). Thanks for taking care of me. You guys can call me Rai." I blushed again.

After taking some medicine, they asked me random stuff about my past. Later, Pinako called the boys to help with supper; Winry opted to stay.

"Hey Winry, can you keep a secret?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ed, Rai and Sushi: <strong>anti-milk brigade! (super determined eyes)  
><strong>Winry: <strong>you all will remain short if you don't drink milk.  
><strong>Rai: <strong>I don't care it's milk if it has chocolate. :D  
><strong>Sushi: <strong>same here. Only Ed won't drink milk or consume any dairy. He's the one who'll remain a shrimp. (snicker)


	3. Chapter 3: Imoto and Her Two Niisan's

"Well? Can you please keep it a secret? I don't know how they'll react but I do know Ed hates our Dad, and Al's still waiting for him. I hope we can be friends Winry. I didn't creep you out did I?" I ask, genuinely sorry for snooping and stalking them, specially to Winry, who I started watching when my brothers went to Dublith to study or traveled on missions.

"No, it's alright, I understand how lonely you were. I'm not creeped out." she smiled.

*thunk* Uh oh. Someone was listening in on us. My tail froze; my ears went up on alert, searching for other signs that we were being listened to.

Winry must've noticed, too, 'cause she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, a pile of laundry greeted her...it was Al.

_Well shoot. He knows._

"How long have you been listening?" I tried to sound fierce and angry despite my fear; my ears were now flat against my skull and I think I'm starting to hyperventilate.

"Long enough to know everything, Imoto." he retorted.

" 'm not as short as Ed." I grumbled; Winry giggled when she heard me. "Ok fine, just don't tell Ed."

"Al? Rai? Don't tell me what?"

Oh shit, speak of the devil.

I sighed. Might as well tell him. Winry and Al looked at me, and I nodded at them. After pretending to be too tired and sleepy to escape Edward's wrath, and a heated debate between Al and Winry on who gets to explain, Al explained everything to him. When they were done, he was seething at me, simply for not telling them, not telling anyone at all and asking for help, sooner. I gave up on my act, my tail stiff, ears alert once more due to fear; I didn't bother hiding them. He was tense, visible in his stiff shoulders as he almost practically ran towards me.

Al's and Winry's eyes were on the both of us: worried, but curious. Alphonse had his arms ready to grad Ed at the flick of my tail, and Winry had her hands clenched together in anxiety.

Ed opened his mouth to say something more, but seemed to change his mind when he closed it and hugged me tight. I let him (even if it was getting harder to breath), being hugged by someone again after years; I was shocked, but happy. He looked at me with the silliest grin I saw only when he was happy, genuinely happy.

"I always knew I had a baby sister, Imoto." he said.

I stuck my tongue out muttering "I'm no baby," and Al and Winry laughed before leaving us, returning with dinner which was ramen with fish. After supper, Winry left for her room. Nii-san, Al and I talked about random stuff and secrets in the dark. Before long, I fell asleep on Nii-san's chest, feeling really safe for the first time in a really long time.

* * *

><p>Ed: Rai! Language!<br>Winry: Overprotective alchemy freak.  
>Ed: Overenthusiastic mechanic geek.<br>Al: There they go again.  
>Rai: *thinking* Alphonse, does Nii-san like Winry?<br>Ed and Winry: *blushing* NO OF COURSE NOT! NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!  
>Rai: I'll take that as a yes. :) *smirking*<br>Al: *laughing*

A/N: For those who don't know yet, Imoto is little sister. Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Niisan, again

[Ed's POV]

"There's no turning back now, Al."

"Yeah."

I gripped my state-issued pocket watch in my right automail hand. I had gotten it that a few months ago from the Furher, through Colonel Bastard, along with my title: Fullmetal Alchemist. When I got these, me and Al wanted to hop onto the first train to Risembool, to tell Winry and Pinako the good news, but we had to wait until we can leave.

We're burning our house down, so that we won't have a reason to give up and come home, 'cause we won't have a home anymore.

Winry and Pinako went with us; Winry's sniffling and crying. I wonder why. There's nothing to cry about anyway.

"What're you crying for, Winry?"

She didn't answer. I let it slip.

Wait. What's that sound? Almost like coughing...

...

There it is again!

"Al, you hear that?" I asked. Everyone became instantly alert.

"Yeah, sounds like it's from behind the house!"

"Right. I go this way, you go there. Shout when you find someone!"

"Okay."

"...boys, be careful, 'kay?" Winry asked quietly.

"Of course!" I grinned at her, trying to reassure her.

Me and Al ran off.

"Hey Nii-san, there's someone here!" Al called.

"Alright go back to Winry I'll meet you there!" I shouted back.

* * *

><p>"She's unconscious, but she'll be fine." Pinako said. We're back at their house; we carried the girl here. We'll come back for the other stuff we wanted to keep later.<p>

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked. The girl Al found is a redhead, probably around our age because she was my height. She's a cat chimera. I'm surprised! I thought they didn't exist as perfectly as this!

_Now's not the time to be curious,_ I reprimanded myself. _There's something familiar about her…_

Anyway, her waist-long hair is a bright flaming scarlet. She's restless, she must be dreaming. Right now, she looks like she's in pain.

She has cat ears and a tail. Her mouth's nearly hanging open; must be really tired. She has sharp teeth. _Pointy._

Her ears are a darker red at the base and lighter at the end. Her tail, on the other hand, grows darker toward the tip. Al finds her cute. That's just because he likes cats.

"She'll wake up in less than a week, seeing as how tired and frail she is." Pinako said, snapping me out of my reverie. She's now in one of the spare rooms the Rockbell's home; they have a few for their automail patients. There's an IV stuck into her wrist. I'm glad it ain't me; I hate needles.

"Winry, could you please watch our patient for a few minutes while I cook dinner?" Pinako asked.

"Uhm...I'll watch her. It's my fault, I should've made sure there was no one around before I started the fire." I volunteered.

"Nii-san..."

"If it's what'll make you happy, alchemy freak."

I didn't bother on a retort to that mechanic geek. I'm worried about the girl and chewing the inside of my cheek; she looks familiar, maybe we saw her at the school we used to go to before we dropped out? But her golden eyes are confirming some doubts...

The next day went in a haze; I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that I'm still worried. Still guilty.

She still hasn't woken up. It's been only a bit over 24 hours.

**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

"Hey Al, I'm gonna take a shower, watch her for me till I get back?"

"Um I promised to help Granny buy more food and medicine at the market...I have to get some stuff done, too. Just be back as soon as possible."

"Fine." I said as I headed to the bathroom. Maybe all I _did _need was a nice warm shower.

Didn't help much, but it got my head to think straight.

I wore my red shirt and khaki shorts. My hair's still wet; I put it in a loose ponytail.

...

_Oh Truth, she's awake!_I thought while running to the girl's room.

Al and I got there at the same time, just after Winry. Winry already had a tray with the girl's lunch and medicine.

Her coughing fit was over; damn, that worried the living shit outta me! I almost smacked into Al and Winry in the doorway when I got here. She was awake; healthy enough, given her current condition. When she propped herself to sit straighter, she began to look a bit better, even though she winced.

I was just so worried, if I said things, I don't know what they were. When I calmed myself enough to clear my thoughts, I got fascinated by the unconscious movements of her ears and tail; now I see why Al likes cats. When they weren't feisty and wanted to tear your skin out, of course.

Her hair had changed to a healthier scarlet. I've seen that hue somewhere...I just can't place it.

She was looking at the food Winry brought. It was stew (my favorite), bread, and milk (at least I'm not the one who's gonna drink it).

When she saw the bottle of white liquid though...

"Milk? I hate milk." she said, making a face at the horrible drink.

"Yes! I knew someone felt the same out there!" I grinned; who knew that I would meet another person (well, she does count as one) who also hates this offending gross liquid from a cow.

Everyone stared like I was mad; I'm just relieved that the girl was fine. Then they all laughed, too. The redhead's ended in a cough, though.

Her ears were relaxed, and her tail was swinging lazily as she finished her meal. That's when she actually purred.

At first, Al thought it came from outside and began to look for a cat, but realized it was too near to come from outdoors, so he asked the redhead.

"Did you just purr?" he asked. Leave it to my brother to be attentive when it comes to cats.

"I guess, never knew I could do that." she blushed.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Alphonse, that's my Nii-san, Ed, and she's his mechanic, Winry."

"Oh. uhm...I'm Raied. Thanks for taking care of me. You guys can call me Rai." Her face is turning as red as her hair.

After taking her medicine, we asked her about her past. Later, Pinako called us to help with supper; Winry wanted to stay.

We went down and asked Granny what we were gonna do.

"Hm, Ed, you can get the fish to thaw and Al, please help me cook the soup for ramen."

"Okay" me and Al said at the same time.

The fish is now out and I'd put it under running water to thaw it faster.

Al was sautéing onions and was about to add the milk and cream cheese. Pinako is julienning the carrots and zucchini. The fish is nearly thawed.

A few minutes later, the milk and cream cheese mixture now smooth, Granny said she'll take over the stove so that Al can get the laundry. She added the vegetables then told me to slice the fish. She added that in, too.

While I watched the stove, she took out the noodles and put them in, and began to stir.

"Ed, call your brother and Winry down to get dinner. It's nearly done."

"'kay." I said, rushing up the stairs.

Huh. Why is the laundry on the floor?

"Ok fine, just don't tell Ed." Rai?

"Al? Rai? Don't tell me what?" I called out, going into her room.

Rai looked at Al and Win, as if communicating silently.

"Well? What is it?" I scowled at them. I don't like not knowing something that may involve me.

"Rai, I think it's about time you tell him. Nii-san _does _deserve to know." I _knew _I was involved.

"Fine. You tell him. I'm tired." What the? She's just gonna sleep? Just like that?

"Hell, what is it?" I yelled.

After a few more minutes, Al finally told me. Winry helped get him to start talking.

The facts are still sinking in. I _knew _I saw her somewhere. One day, when we were in the study, I noticed a glimpse of her red tail in the oak tree just outside the window.

I also saw Al pet a cat once that has the same shades of red.

And those eyes. A mirror of mine. That rare golden hue that I've seen in only one other person. That bastard's eyes.

She's my sister. My younger sister.

And she never told anyone? She knew about us. She knew about Winry. But she still lived in the forest? I believe the tree house she found was our old one...

After what seemed to be minutes, which were actually just seconds...

"WHAT? How come she didn't tell me? Rai!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back, scared. She _was _faking the sleeping act.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've helped you, dammit!"

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"Nii-san. Call me that." I hugged Rai, careful of the IV. "Always knew I had an Imoto." I grinned.

"I'm no baby." she grumbled.

"Dinner's ready!" Pinako! Oh yeah! I forgot! She must've gotten impatient.

Winry and Al left to get the food. I didn't notice when they got back.

"Yay, fish!" Rai called out.

"Fish? Oh yeah! The ramen!" I remembered. I facepalmed mentally.

After dinner, Win left for bed. Al and I stayed with Rai.

Al sat beside us, and we lay there, my baby sister in my arms, me still careful of the tube into her wrist, telling each other secrets in the dark.

"Hey Rai, there's one more secret I wanna tell you."

I felt that her breathing had deepened and her shoulders had relaxed; her tail had stopped swaying. A look of her calm face said that she was indeed asleep.

"Nevermind." I smiled. "Good night Rai. Night, Al." I kissed her forehead and Al pet her ears; she twitched, but didn't wake up.

I soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Frantic thoughts & flashbacks

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Alphonse, that's my Nii-san, Ed, and she's his mechanic, Winry." The suit of armor asked the young redhead girl, who was apparently a feline chimera.

"Oh. um...I'm Raied. Thanks for taking care of me. You guys can call me Rai." she blushed.

"Rai...nice name. How old are you? We need to give you some medicine for your cough and asthma." Winry, the girl with pale blonde hair and sapphire eyes, asked kindly.

"Let's see...I think I'm 10 years old." came the reply.

"Okay. So that's one cup of this tea Granny made. Drink" Winry ordered.

Rai was nearly as red as her hair at their hospitality. "Thanks." She took a sip of the tea. "Ooh, it smells like oregano and something..."

Winry laughed. "Yeah. It _does _have oregano."

A comfortable silence followed while the girl drank her medicine.

Rai's cup was half-empty when Edward broke the silence.

"So...where're your parents? You said your mom died when you were around 3?" he asked curiously. Well that was a bit...straight to the point.

"Nii-san!" Al scolded.

"Uh..." she said, debating in her mind whether she should tell or not. _I don't want to lie to them, they've been so kind to me. But I don't think now's a good time to tell them..._she thought.

"Yeah." Rai said, looking down at the cup she held. "Mama died when I was 4, from the disease in the country that time. Dad left when I was 5. He found us just before Mama died."

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to if you don't want to," Alphonse worried. He didn't want the girl to cry. All of them in the room were alike after all, Al thought. They understood the pain of being left by their parents, one way or the other.

"Nah, it's alright. I can barely remember her." she lied. "All I know is her name was Melissa. And the man I called dad was, although kind and loving, a big coward."

"That proves that most fathers are scumbags." Ed declared triumphantly, as if reaching a conclusion. His face was twisted in a grimace.

There was a silence again for a few seconds, until Winry hit Ed with her wrench.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" the blond yelled angrily, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"Just because your fathers left you doesn't mean all of'em are bad." Winry said quietly. _Dad didn't want to leave me, he just wanted to help other people. But in the end, my parents' act of kindness got them killed,_she thought.

"I didn't say all, I said _most_." Ed retorted, oblivious to the tears threatening to spill from her sapphire orbs.

Winry pushed the tears back. She can't cry, not now.

Ed and Winry started bickering. A wrench flew by Ed's head. Then another, and another...then a screwdriver, then a few more wrenches...

_Just how many wrenches does she have? _Ed thought, frantically dodging the flying tools. _Even a screwdriver?_

Rai sighed. "Are they always like this?"

"Most of the time." Al said, trying to ignore his brother. "So if you're an orphan, where are you staying?"

"Actually, I've been living in a tree house I found in the woods, near the river. It was abandoned, and was near a few fruit trees as well, so..."

"What? You've been living alone in the forest for years?" Winry said. Ed was clutching his head and left arm. _Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow covered from head to toe in bruises, _he thought, and shuddered. _Hope not,_

"You poor thing!" Winry exclaimed, causing Ed to give her a weird look.

Rai and Ed snorted at her statement.

"Stop being so maternal Winry." Ed braced himself for another flying tool. When a few seconds passed and he didn't get another concussion, he relaxed a bit. "Hey Rai, how'd you get turned into a chimera anyway? As far as I know, no one's been able to make a perfect human chimera like you." Ed asked, all serious now. _If only Tucker was a pro, like whoever did this to Rai, then maybe Nina..._ he shook his head. _No, Scar could had still went after Nina and Alexander._

The redhead chimera in question was caught off guard; she hesitated but seemed to conclude she trusted them enough.

"When Dad left. A few days after, some people came in. Some called themselves scientists, but when they talked, I recognized alchemic terms, from Dad's books. They couldn't find him in the house, so they took me. They drugged me and I passed out..."

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

Rai sat in the middle of the living room, playing with the dolls her father made her. She had three favorites, two of which changed outfits everyday. Those two were of his half-brothers, she assumed. _Maybe my dolls wear what they are wearing now, _she thought. The first had golden hair parted in the middle with an 'antenna' sticking out and golden eyes. He wore a red polo shirt with short sleeved black undershirt and khaki shorts. The second looked almost alike , but with brownish gold hair parted at the left of a rounder face. His eyes were rounder than the other doll's as well and was golden brown like his hair. It wore he wore a light blue polo shirt and dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath and darker blue pants. Her other favorite was a doll of herself. The doll's long scarlet hair was put in twin braids. Unlike the other two dolls, the outfits on this one were hers to choose. Right now, it was wearing a bright yellow sundress with white lace at the hem and a red ribbon was tied at the waist.

While she was playing, she heard a knock in the door. _Maybe it's finally Daddy!_she thought excitedly. She put her favorite dolls back in the red backpack she always had and her hair covered it. She ran up to open the door and tiptoed to open the lock. "Dad?" she opened the door and saw people in lab coats. Her face fell, she thought that he'd come home already. It's been 2 days since he left. At least he was kind enough to leave enough food for a week and make her the three dolls.

"Little girl, what is your name?" a man with glasses asked. Rai didn't like him. He sounded like a bad person, she thought.

"Liz," she replied. She didn't trust them.

"Liz, do you know a man named Van Hohenheim?"

"Uh huh. Why? Are you looking for Daddy, too?"

_So he left his daughter alone, huh. _"Yes, do you know where he went?"

Rai shook her head. Then 5 men stormed into her home and searched every room for someone. They came back empty-handed and the man she was talking to, who looked like their leader, got mad.

"Fine. If he won't come, we'll take her daughter. That'll make him surrender and join us." he said to the men then he got a small syringe full of something and stuck it in the inside of her elbow. She tried to jerk away but the man held on strong. He took the now empty syringe and carried the girl into a car. They never noticed her backpack.

* * *

><p>"Ngh...my head hurts..." the redhead sat up, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and saw...bars? Then she noticed she was caged. <em>What the...?<em> she thought. _My bag!_Luckily, it was still unnoticed. She smirked inwardly.

"Oh look, you're finally awake!" shouted a man in a white lab coat and goggles.

"Where am I? Let me go!" The girl yelled.

"Nope. Since your father owes us, and conveniently left you and never came back, we get to do what we want." he declared happpily.

She noticed the cage beside hers. It was smaller, and she couldn't see what was in it and got scared because they were in the middle of a huge transmutation circle. She had a feeling what it was for...

"What's in the other cage?" she asked, seemingly successful in calming herself.

"Oh yes, you would probably like to meet her first," the man said as he went up to them and unlocked the prison beside hers. He put both hands in to retrieve...

"A tabby?" It had orange fur that almost looked like her scarlet hair. She knew what was gonna happen. She wanted to hug her dolls to comfort herself, but she wouldn't dare risking it. Those were the only things she had left.

"Yes dear. Why don't you play with it for a while? I'll be back in a minute." the said before dropping the cat into the girl's prison.

* * *

><p>The girl watched, frightened and nervous, as the people began coming into the room where she was.<p>

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, now let's do this quick. The military might find us."

"Yes sir. Ready!"

"Okay,"

"On the count of three!"

_One,_

She closed her eyes.

_Two,_

She hugged the cat.

_Three._

She dared to open her eyes.

She heard hands slapping to the floor, onto the circle, thus activating it.

She was amazed at the blue lightning that was like a fireworks show. The wind was making her untied hair whip to her face and revealed the package at her back.

The cat disintegrated in her arms, but she was too much in pain to notice her companion gone.

She passed out.

* * *

><p>She woke up to a throbbing headache and slightly sore all over. She was lying on a bed in a room and everything was white. The only colors she noticed were her hair and a wooden drawer. And she couldn't feel her bag on her.<p>

_Where is it? They didn't take it away from me did they? I hope not, Those are all I have left, _she sat upright to look for it, but instantly regretted her decision because her headache got worse.

"You shouldn't rush yourself."

_Oh, I didn't notice someone with me,_ she looked around the room for the speaker and found a  
>boy about twice her age sitting on a chair. He had a tray with him.<p>

"Your bag is in the dresser, I didn't touch it." he reassured, seeing her scared face. _I can't blame her, if that's all I had I would've freaked out as well._he thought. "Eat up."

After having her fed, a teenager came in with a pile of clothes. "These are your clothes. Your toiletries are in a pouch in the dresser and the bathroom is in the door to the left of that mirror. You might want to clean up, we need to make sure you're fine, and someone will see you afterwards as well." She gave the clothes to the kid and left.

_[End flashback]_

* * *

><p>"They run tests and stuff. Sometimes, they would let me out, as long as someone was with me. They even taught me basic hand-to-hand combat. After a year, I got my chance. Put someone new in charge of me 'cause they trusted me enough, the idiot underestimated me." she finished, showing that her nails had grown a bit longer. Her ears showed she was still afraid of her captors, but her tail's movements said she was happy with her escape.<p>

_"Claws,"_ they realized. Al, who was playing with her tail seemed to stop for a short second, then continued as if nothing happened.

Ed broke the silence again. "So let me get this straight. You were taken for ransom in exchange for your dad, who never came back? Asshole." he turned to Winry. "See? I told you so."

He was ignored. "Then you can stay with us!" she stated happily. "I'll ask Granny!"

"Seriously." the boy's voice full of sarcasm.

"There they go again," Al sighed, watching the two quarrel.

"Boys, why don't you leave our patient to rest for a while, come help me with supper." Pinako called from downstairs. This got them to stop.

"Okay!" Ed yelled back. "Winry, you wanna come?" he offered as if they didn't fight.

"Nah, I'll stay."

"Suit yourself. Let's go Al." Ed said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The girls stayed quiet. Rai's tail was swirling around nervously. This didn't go unnoticed to the other.<p>

"Rai? What's wrong?"

Rai grabbed her tail and pretended to play with it.

"Rai, what do you want to say?"

She got nothing to lose, right? She sighed.

"Hey Winry, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, why?" the blue-eyed blonde asked, puzzled.

"You remember what I said about my dad?"

* * *

><p>Al was on his way to the stairs when he heard Rai. His curiosity got the better of him, so he decide to listen. <em>"After all, I've got nothing to lose,"<em> he thought, gripping the basket of clothes tighter and the armor edged as quietly as he could to the door. And he was right. He wouldn't lose anything but the extra time he had.

* * *

><p>"Uh huh?"<p>

"Well, his name was...Hohenheim." the girl said.

* * *

><p><em>"Hohenheim? She means our dad is the same? But...how?" <em>Al thought. He nearly dropped the basket, but he caught it before he could make a noise. He was more curious than ever and he didn't want his cover blown. Not yet.

* * *

><p>Winry gasped. "You're kidding, right?"<p>

"No, not really."

"How...? Why...? What do you mean?"

Rai sighed. "Dad told me that Ed and Al's mom, Trisha? They kicked him out when the boys were 5 and 4. He went to find Mama, only because he had no where else to go, I think. He said he didn't know they had a child..."

* * *

><p><em>[flashback]<em>

"Melissa? Are you here?" Hohenheim called out into the home of one of his friends. He walked further in the house, and spotted a little girl, watching from the corner of a hallway. Her long hair was let down, her fringe covering her eyes.

"Hello, is Melissa here?" he asked the girl.

She looked through her bangs. "What do you want with Mama?" she asked timidly. As she slowly stepped out, Hohenheim saw the color of her eyes.

He got down on his knee to look the girl straight in the eyes. Her golden orbs looked at his with fear.

"What's your name girl?"

"Raied,"

"Raied, is Melissa your mom?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you take me to her? I'm a close friend, you see,"

"Okay." the 3 year old began running to Melissa's room. "She's in there." she pointed.

"Thank you, Raied."

There was someone in the bed. Her hair stood out from her pale skin, like flames and ashes."Rai, who is that?" she asked.

"It's me, Hohenheim." the man said.

"Mama, who is he?" the girl asked, clutching Melissa's hand.

"Don't be scared Rai, he's your Dad." the woman said.

"What's the meaning of this, Lissa?" Hohenheim yelled.

The girl decided that he was scary and clung to her mother's arm harder.

"That one night, do you remember?" the mother asked.

"But...if you were pregnant with our child, you should've told me! You're my friend!"

"You were married to Trisha, silly. On Al's first birthday, I couldn't come because what would they say about you? I can't ruin your happiness. Trisha was my friend as well."

"Mama,"

"I'm fine dear."

"I left them. They hate me. And I'm staying here to help look after our girl."

"Okay. But where will you sleep?"

"Couch. Don't fool me, you're too sick and need all the rest you can get. It's a surprise Rai is still well."

_[end flashback]_

* * *

><p>"I was three then. Smart for my age, they said."<p>

* * *

><p>Al was surprised. Surprised was even an understatement. <em>"So she <em>is_ our sister!"_he thought.

* * *

><p>"He did tell me about my brothers, though. He had brought pictures and told me where they lived, like he knew he would leave. That's why I knew how you guys looked like." Rai continued.<p>

"That's not true! Ed saw their dad leaving! They didn't shoo him away, their mom was even still waiting when she died! Edward is right. He is a bastard." Winry countered.

"Yeah, I know. I figured when he left."

There was an awkward silence, like there was something left unsaid.

"Anything else you wanna say?" Winry asked.

"Don't get creeped out or anything but when I had nothing to do, after my escape, I used to watch my brothers from a tree and after that storm, when they left with the scary lady with dreadlocks, I watched you...a bit...?" the blushing redhead confessed.

"I was worried about Ed after the...transmutation...I thought he'd never be the same. I was sad for Al because now, he can't feel himself petting the cute kittens. Then they adjusted, and got better, then they left to study for the test, they passed, and here we are." Rai continued.

"So let me get this straight." Winry said, vaguely sounding like Ed earlier. "You knew you had family left. You were watching us this whole time, while you were suffering, struggling to live?" her voice was soft at first but got louder, not loud enough to be heard downstairs. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she half-yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Because they're my brothers!" the younger almost shouted, remembering there were other people downstairs. "They hate Hohenheim enough without them knowing he left me, too." the redhead reasoned. Well? Can you please keep it a secret? I don't know how they'll react but I do know Ed hates our Dad, and Al's still waiting for him. I hope we can be friends Winry. I didn't creep ya out did I?"

"No, it's alright, I understand how lonely you were, I'm not creeped out."

* * *

><p>Al's clumsiness eventually gave him away. He accidentally dropped the basket in shock and was standing there, frozen in fear of being discovered.<p>

* * *

><p>A sound was heard just outside the door. The girls looked at each other, and the blonde went to investigate. Laundry fell in, and they found a seven-foot tall armor standing there, frozen.<p>

"How long have you been listening?" the other girl hissed.

"Long enough to know everything, Imoto."

"'m not as short as Ed." the redhead grumbled. "Ok fine, just don't tell Ed."

* * *

><p>By now, said shorty was making his way to the room, when he heard the girl.<p>

* * *

><p>"Al? Rai? Don't tell me what?"<p>

* * *

><p>Winry had went back to sit on the foot of Rai's bed, and Al stood beside said chimera. Rai sighed and the three who were there first exchanged glances. Ed didn't like being left in the dark. He scowled.<p>

"Well, what is it?"

"Rai, I think it's about time. He deserves to know." the armour said.

"'Kay. You tell'em. I'm tired." Rai said, desperate to escape the elder brother's wrath. She pretended to fall asleep, something she had learned to do in the labs so that the older and meaner chimeras wouldn't bother her.

"Hell, what is it?" they seemed to be ignoring him, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Rai?" Al called out in panic. When Ed was angry, it was a bad idea to provoke him. Like this right now.

The girl started to snore. _"Another useful skill from the labs," _she smirked inwardly.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" the short blond yelled. He was getting impatient.

"Rai, you still awake?" Winry panicked, shaking said girl's shoulders.

_"I'm using all my skill to fake this, this fear is making it harder to still my tail and ears. They're starting to twitch! Alphonse, hurry up!" _she said in her mind. Her right ear twitched. _"Damn," _she thought. No one noticed the slight movement. She sighed inwardly.

"Don't wake her up Win. I'll tell Nii-san." Al said in defeat. "Brother, you remember da- I mean, Hohenheim, right?"

"I'll never forget that bastard, why?"

Al hesitated.

"He's Rai's dad." Winry blurted. She looked Ed in the eyes, ready for the anger or hurt.

"Winry?!" Al complained. He had had to hold Ed back and the brothers were now in the corner of the room. Ed had stopped struggling as the words were said, but now, he was struggling even more than before, and Al was having a hard time pulling him back.

"What? Hell no. It's impossible! Never!"

"But Nii-san, her eyes. Gold, like ours. Like Dad's. Her eyes are a splitting image of yours and Hohenheim's"

"But...how? And don't call him Dad. He doesn't deserve it." Ed spat.

"It's true..." Winry said quietly.

"When he left us, Rai was three. Her mom was much worse than Mother. That's when he came to their place. She's known we were her brothers since then. She used to climb the tree out the window to the study. Also probably the reason some books went missing overnight, the large number of cats hanging around, and the familiar shade of red." Al explained.

"She also knows about how you guys turned out like this." Winry added.

"What? How come she didn't tell me?" Ed yelled. "Rai!" he charged toward the sleeping girl, rage evident in his voice.

Al called out "Nii-san!" at the same time Winry yelled Ed's name.

Rai shouted "I'm sorry!", quickly getting up and putting her hands in front as a sign of surrender. Her head spinned from the sudden movement, but she didn't notice at first.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've helped you, dammit!"

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"Nii-san. You can call me Nii-san." Ed hugged Rai. "Always knew I had an Imoto." he grinned, looking at her.

"I'm no baby." she grumbled.

"Dinner's ready!" Pinako called from downstairs.

Winry and Al were both relieved, and trusted Ed to not be upset anymore, so they went to get dinner. When they came back, they were surprised to see Ed still hugging Rai. They stifled their laughter.

After dinner, Winry excused herself to retreat to her room and the siblings talked the night away.


	6. Chapter 6: the Fraud in Liore

"I hate deserts. Nii-san, I'm hungry." It's so hot and I'm hungry and thirsty.

"Shut up Rai. Too bad there isn't any grass around; if there was I could turn it into bread. I'm hungry too ya know." He laid face down in the sand. "Hot!" he sat up immediately, face red from heat.

I sighed.

"Nii-san, I told you wearing your red coat would make you feel the warmth faster," I told him.

I was wearing my cream-colored coat and the flamel from which we were recognized as Elrics was made of brass and chained on my neck. "You could've transmuted it to a different color temporarily."

"But I like red. It gets the blood going. And it's not like your flamel is helping you with the heat, eh?"

Well, he did tell me to put it away while we were crossing the desert. And now, it was cooking my neck. Even through my tank top and coat. Nii-san wanted me to wear my button-up blouse because my top was "too revealing," but come on. We're crossing the desert. I can't do that with three layers of clothes.

"Hey, where's Alphonse?"

He scowled and looked around. "Not again," he grumbled/whined.

"Al?" we started crawling on the sand to look for him.

"Al, where'd you go?"

"Alphonse?"

"Down here!" A leather hand grabbed my ankle.

I screamed.

* * *

><p>We dug him out and decided to take a break for a while.<p>

"Why do you keep falling in?" Nii-san complained.

"I get full!" Al defended.

"Full of what?" Nii-san kicked Alphonse' chest plate. Sand covered him from head to toe, even his ahoge. I snickered, covering my mouth with my gloved hands. Alphonse was giggling.

"Grr..."

Uh oh. Now he's mad.

Still laughing, Al and I inched away slowly. Then Nii-san started chasing Al. I sighed and sat down on my suitcase.

"Stop running!"

"Why are you chasing me?"

"Stop and you'll find out!"

"No way!"

I watched them run around in circles and started dozing off on our luggage, using my coat for shade.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Nii-san ranting.<p>

"SHORTY? CAN A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME, A HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING, YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!"

"Nii-san! You woke Rai up!" Al scolded.

I glared at Nii-san then went back to sleep, my tail curling around Al's arm underneath my coat.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rai, you're finally awake."<p>

"Nii-san?"

The sunlight from the window was orange. It's probably nearing sunset.

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes awake. I pushed the hood of my coat back and stretched like a cat.

"We're already in Liore. We're in their temple's living quarters. They offer travellers rooms."

"Why are we in a temple?" I asked, playing with my tail.

Just then, I heard the doorknob being turned and pulled my hood on, barely having time to hide my tail. I ended up sitting painfully on it.

"Hello Rose," Al greeted politely.

"Hello Alphonse." she smiled at me. "So your sister is finally awake huh?"

"Hi," I greeted quietly. Don't be fooled; I'm not shy. I just don't trust her now. What if she saw my tail and ears? Geez, they ever heard of knocking?

"Hi Raied." she smiled. She sure looks happy-go-lucky, and I don't think she saw anything she shouldn't have.

"Well, I just came to tell you guys about the miracle gathering tomorrow. I'll be going now okay? Bye, Elrics." She waved and glanced at Nii-san before going out.

Nii-san pretended to be busy reading the whole time.

"What happened while I was out cold?"

They told me the events that occurred while I was sleeping. Apparently, the priest we were looking for was known as Father Cornello. No, we're not the religious type. He was reported to be starting an uprising against the military, so the Colonel sent us here to investigate. Of course, the other reason we're here is that the said priest is performing 'miracles' and he's one of the few leads on a Philosopher's Stone. One of our firsts, actually. I hope this won't be another fake.

* * *

><p>"Well, how do you like your first miracle gathering?" Rose asked happily.<p>

Cornello had just turned a small tulip into a huge crystal flower.

"Nii-san, that is still a normal alchemic reaction right?" Alphonse asked.

"Yup."

"But the Law..." I wondered.

"How is it? No doubt about it, this is the power of miracles. After all, Father Cornello is the son of the Sun God," I sighed.

"Nope. Definitely alchemy. Cornello's a fake." Nii-san countered with a bored expression.

"But that's against the Law!" I insisted. My tail started to sway impatiently. I grabbed onto Al's arm to balance myself on my suitcase.

"Hm...yeah, right." Al confirmed.

"What law? What are you guys talking about anyway?" Rose asked, irritated.

Ed stepped off of his suitcase to explain.

"To the average person, alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything without limit. But actually, there's a rule."

"It's taking an object with one element and changing it into something containing the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmuted into an object with watery attributes." Al continued.

"In short, the basis to alchemy is "Equivalent Exchange."" Ed concluded.

Rose only looked more confused. I wouldn't be surprised if question marks started popping out her head.

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." I explained, still watching the show. That seemed to get her to understand.

"But he ignored that law. That's why he was able to transmute." I continued.

"Make up your minds already! Do you believe or not?" Geez, will she ever stop?

Right then, a girl brought a dead bird to the priest. I raised my eyebrow and went still. I wonder what he'd do.

Nii-san and Alphonse noticed then turned to watch, along with Rose.

...

He brought the bird back to life?

But...that's impossible! You can't bring back the dead, everybody knows that!

I glanced at Nii-san, only to see that he was surprised as well.

"Well? Can your alchemy do that?"

* * *

><p>"Those are the chemical components of the average adult human body. But even though modern science already knows that, there still hasn't been any reported successful human transmutation."<p>

Is that Nii-san? Who's he talking to?

"But still... There's always something missing. A soul. There's always a price for everything, so what can you give for a soul?"

I peeked round the corner and saw him leisurely sprawled on one of the pews near the altar, where Rose was standing in front of, a rag in her hand. Al was standing quietly by the corner.

"And those components I mentioned? They could be bought in a market, even on a child's allowance! Humans can be made so cheaply. It's just a matter of time Rose, science will find a way. Science is the answer to everything. If I were you, I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book. We're the closest things to gods there are."

"You're so arrogant. You're not a god. You're nothing close to it." Stubborn.

"And neither is the sun. It's just a mass of hydrogen. Get close to it like Cornello claims and all you'll do is burn up."

Rose finally shut up.

I started to get out from my hiding place when I felt someone behind me, so I turned around instead of going over to Nii-san and Alphonse.

Someone put their hands on my shoulders just before I could move.

"Don't you dare, Missy."

A gun was cocked and it was pressed on my back. _I needed my brothers to know I was there!_ I flicked my coat towards their position using my tail. I tried using my pendant to reflect sunlight to them at the same time.

The man who held the gun poked it between my shoulders.

"Move."

* * *

><p><strong>[Ed's POV]<strong>

I looked around the temple after Rose got quiet, just to avoid her eyes. I sighed. What the hell was Cornello planning?

Something shining on Al's armour caught my eye. It looked like it was the shape of... A flamel? It was flipped, but unmistakably a flamel.

"Al, where's Rai?" I asked slowly.

He glanced down at his breastplate to where I was looking at, then we both looked towards the direction of the light.

I caught a small movement, and recognized the cream colored fabric. Then I remembered the sound we heard that was like a gun being cocked...

Al and I reached the same thought and ran towards the corridor.

_Oh snap, Fullmetal. You forgot! The report said they were armed! _A tiny voice in my head scolded.

_Shut up, _I told it. _ No time to scold myself._

* * *

><p><strong>[Rai's POV]<strong>

A few seconds later, I heard two sets of footsteps. It sounded like two metal feet, a booted metal one, and a booted flesh foot. I let out the breath I never knew I held in.

The man who still held me captive, who I assumed was a priest, told me to go inside the next set of doors. I complied and found that my brothers were let in by the guards as well. Maybe they thought this guy over here knew they were following. I smirked a little at that.

"Excuse us." Ed tapped the priest's shoulder.

"Hey! How'd you follow me?"

"We just want to talk to Cornello. And get the gun outta my sister's back. Don't worry, we'll make this quick."

"Yes, like THIS!"

"Rai! Now!"

I flipped myself over the man's shoulders and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward and shot at Alphonse. The other guards held me and Nii-san back.

He was choosing to shoot either me or Nii-san first when Rose shrieked.

"Alphonse! He... The armour is empty?"

Startled, the priest turned his head to look.

"Tsk. Never turn your back to your opponent." I kicked his chest.

Meanwhile, Nii-san had brought three of the guards down. As the last one thought of something to do, I grabbed Al's helmet from the floor.

"Ed! Heads up!" I tossed it to him, and he threw it at the man's head and knocked him down.

"Steerriiiike!" he yelled, giving me a thumbs up.

"Hey! My head!" Al huffed.

"Wha... What's going on?" Rose asked, terrified.

All three of us sighed.

"It's always been like this." _Even since then..._

Ed tapped Al's chest for emphasis.

Just as Al was putting his helmet on, we heard a voice.

"Welcome to our holy church, Elrics."

We all turned towards the voice. Cornello came out of the shadows, continuing on walking on the balcony.

Rose, scared as she was, ran over to him.

"Father! What's going on?"

"These people have sinned against the will of God. They are to be punished!"

All three of us stood ready, our backs to each other, waiting for the first blow. Then, the priest's ring glowed and the ground turned to sand, causing Al to slide away.

A lion-rat chimera roared and came out from behind the curtains and lunged at the two of us. Nii-san whirled and kicked at the creature. While he was fighting that, Cornello transmuted a parrot so that it was huge. I heard the sound of a transmutation then of teeth hitting metal. I was just blocking and dodging the bird creature, landing a kick when I found an opening. I couldn't draw a transmutation circle. _Stupid sand._

I glanced at Nii-san and saw the chimera biting his automail. He flung it away and threw me his spear. I scratched a quick transmutation circle on the spear using my claws and turned it to a sword. _Much better._ I swung it towards the chimera and it fell dead. Meanwhile, the bird-monster was still attacking Nii-san. It clamped its beak onto his left leg.

"Now! Snap it!"

"Wrong leg, pal." Nii-san said, kicking the bird.

I wiped my forehead on the sleeve of my coat and glared at Cornello. Sometime during the fight, my hood had fallen and they saw my ears. I'm pretty sure they saw my tail too. I looked around and saw the ground was stable again and Al was coming toward us. Nii-san's coat was shredded to ribbons because of the chimera, and his pant leg where the bird bit him was torn. Even his jacket was broken, hanging on one shoulder.

The priest that brought us here was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he got away.

I managed to turn out a bit better than Nii-san, but my coat was also torn because of the bird's talons.

"Rose. I have to show you what happens when you bring back the dead."

Nii-san ripped off his already ruined coat. Rose gasped when she saw his automail arm, and only now noticed his leg was automail too. Al removed his helmet to show his blood seal.

"Rose, these are the bodies of sinners! They have breached the domain of God, and therefore, they were punished! That's why you are called the Fullmetal Alchemist. You performed the greatest taboo. You performed human transmutation!"

At this, Nii-san gritted his teeth and Al put his head back.

They were both looking at the floor, like children being scolded. I glared at the priest and I'm sure I was almost baring my canines.

"But... even Rai?" Rose asked. She's so scared and confused...

"No. She had been this way even before we tried to bring mom back."

"But we just wanted...we just wanted to see Mom's face again. See her smile..." Al sounded near tears, and if he could, he'd be crying.

I also had my head down now. I remembered the days before my own mother got sick. We were happy and I was never seen without a smile on my face.

"Rose. This is what happens when you bring back someone that's dead. You really wanna go through with that?" Nii-san clenched his automail in a fist.

"Don't be afraid Rose. The Sun God Leto has blessed me with this Philosopher's Stone. Besides, I had far more experience than _these_ two heretic boys did."

"Don't be stupid! No matter what powers you have, _some things just can't be done!_"

"Oh? Then why are you so anxious to get the Stone? You want to beat Equivalent Exchange just like I do and bring your mommy back!" the fraud sneered.

"Shut up! My brothers just want to be the way they were before this happened, okay? We all just want our original bodies back! They're not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice! _You don't know anything so just shut up!_" I yelled, tears shining in my eyes.

"We will ask one more time. Please give us the Stone." Al said calmly.

"You are damned, State Alchemist. May the wrath of God fall upon your head."

"Stop hiding behind that crap. Get down here, and I'll show you some wrath!" Nii-san threatened. I scowled at the priest and put a hand on Ed's automail shoulder.

"Enough of this! Sinner!" Cornello yelled, transmuting his cane into a machine gun. He aimed the gun at us shot at us continually.

"Eep!" I curled up into a ball at my brothers' feet.

Ed created a wall to block the bullets.

"Close call. Heh."

"Nii-san!" I smacked him upside the head.

"Father Cornello!"

Oh great. He's back.

"You."

He pointed the gun at me and Alphonse stood in front of me. When the priest emptied his gun on us, Al wasn't hurt but he raised his arms as if blocking the bullets.

"Guys! This way!" Nii-san called.

We started to run towards the far wall.

"Idiot! That's a dead end. There's no way out now!" Cornello bellowed.

"Well, as we always say..." I started.

"...can't find a door..." Al continued.

"...make one!" Ed finished, as he clapped his hands and put them on the wall, causing a new door to form.

"Excuse me!" we ran outside.

"After them!"

* * *

><p>"Finally lost them!" I declared.<p>

It was dark now, and Ed had already gotten our stuff from the temple and stowed them somewhere. We were outside the church and were trying to catch our breaths.

"Why did they treat us like we were evil? If we wanted the Stone at all costs, we would've taken it by now." Al asked.

Nii-san was sulking. Our clothes were still ruined because our stuff was at the other end of town and we were too tired to fix them with alchemy. Well, I am, but Nii-san complains his clothes shrink when fixed with alchemy.

"Citizens of Liore and followers of the Sun God, Leto! This evening, three unbelievers tried to take the life of Father Cornello. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys is a short blond, the other wearing armor. The girl has red hair and is a bit smaller than the blond. Please stay in your homes and take necessary precautions as they are very dangerous."

"Oh crap, now the whole town'll be mad at us!" I yelled in frustration.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Since they know Al is only armour, they won't hesitate to kill him. I'll transmute that statue there to look like Al. Rai, you stay with me. Al will work from the outside to help us expose this fraud. Got it?"

"Right."

I just had to have an asthma attack right after? Oh, joy.

I tuned everything out and focused on my breathing. Training with Izumi had helped with my asthma, but sometimes, it still got harder to breathe.

I hadn't noticed that statues of their Sun God had come to life and surrounded us. One knocked me on the head with its spear, and black dots invaded my vision. I managed to see Ed in a similar condition as I went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ed's POV]<strong>

"Al!"

My sister had another asthma attack, and I couldn't do anything. The statues had fallen for the decoy Al. I saw the same priest who seemed like Cornello's second-in-command. I turned my head to see Rai had been knocked on the head.

"Rai!"

The statues knocked me out as well.

* * *

><p>I regained consciousness in the main hall of the temple, where I had spoken to Rose that afternoon. I tried to move my arms but two priests were holding them apart. I looked around to see Rai still unconscious, dragged along in the same position.<p>

I looked up at Cornello.

He took my pocketwatch.

"Give that back!" I jerked my arms, but the men were strong.

"So this is the official pocket watch of the state alchemist. Never seen one close. It's the reason you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, isn't it? It amplifies all of your work. I think you'll be quite harmless without it." the phony laughed.

_Psh. As if. _I pretended to be upset about it, but I wasn't really upset. In fact, our plan was working. I lowered my head so my hair hid my face and allowed a smirk to form.

He had me and my now conscious sister thrown into a cell and chained us against the wall. I transmuted the manacles loose and slid my hands out. I did the same for my sister.

"Ow, my frickin' head hurts."

"Try getting to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow. She complied immediately and slept against the wall, leaning on my shoulder. I laid her sleeping form on my lap and she nearly rolled into a ball immediately, tail curling around her waist. I chuckled at that and fixed her torn coat. Since it was already night time anyway, I tried getting some shut eye as well.

* * *

><p><strong>[Al's POV]<strong>

"Where's the bell?"

_Ahaha..._ I sneaked away to get it set up.

Okay, everything is ready. I had collected everything we needed for the plan we talked about last night.

_I hope they're both alright,_ I thought while setting up and transmuting the materials. Now all I needed would be the microphone and we're all set.

_Nii-san, you better not screw up..._

* * *

><p><strong>[Ed's POV]<strong>

I woke up a bit early, remembering that Al will get here a bit later.

I carried my sister back to where they put her and slid her arms in. I slid my hands in the manacles as well.

A few minutes later of waiting, I heard the door open and Rose stepped in with a tray of food for the both of us.

"Great, you came to feed me. And I thought you were mad. Ah~" I opened my mouth jokingly.

She didn't look at my eyes. She turned and began to walk out after setting the tray down at my feet.

"I hope he's real Rose." I said, my voice taking a more serious tone. "I just don't want you to get disappointed."

She stopped for a minute and then ran out and locked the door.

I sighed. _Well, here's some food._

Too lazy to pull my hands out, I used my feet to bring the tray closer to me.

Then I heard the sound of a brick being pulled out and smirked. _He's probably loosening it now so that it will be easier later._

* * *

><p><strong>[Al's POV]<strong>

I slipped past the guards and took off for the broadcasting room. On my way there however, I heard Rose scream.

It turns out, when she was told last night that her boyfriend was brought back to life, it was another trick. Cornello had used a large, deformed bird that could imitate human sounds to fool her.

I knocked it out and pulled her with me to the broadcasting room while I told her what we were gonna do. She agreed to help me and slid the microphone into my siblings' cell.

I transmuted the cord so it was long enough and checked the speaker I transmuted using the bell and waited for Nii-san to turn it on.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rai's POV]<strong>

I woke up to Nii-san petting my ears and hair, his other hand on my waist.

"Morning."

I sat on my heels and stretched like a cat, my tail swinging widely.

"Morning too."

My empty stomach made its condition known by growling at me.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday..." I blushed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Here. Rose dropped this in this morning."

Nii-san tossed me a piece of bread. I ate it and my stomach was satisfied after two more bites. I don't eat that much compared to Nii-san. He took a few more bites then hid the rest.

After a few minutes, my ears picked up a set of footsteps.

"Someone's coming."

"Get into your manacles."

I nodded and slid my hands into the metal cuffs.

Nii-san did the same and turned the microphone on.

_Show time._

* * *

><p>Cornello stepped into the room.<p>

"This little charade of yours will be found out soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7: Exposing the Fraud

"This little charade of yours will be found out soon enough."

"The faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of God. _Really_. As long as I'm bringing them happiness, what do they care where it comes from?" he answered. Bastard. Geez, and Nii-san says that the Colonel was always the bastard.

"_Right..._" I said.

"So, what's in it for _you_?" Nii-san asked, smirking.

I smirked as well. _Looks like another sucker falling for our traps._

* * *

><p><strong>[Al's POV]<strong>

_(Earlier that morning, after Al slid in the microphone...)_

"It's alchemy's basic principle. To obtain, you have to give up something of equal value. People say Ed's a prodigy. But that's just because he paid with enough effort." I explained to Rose. Rai had already told her but she didn't remember it because she didn't believe us then. I was connecting the bell to the wires that wound through the temple to Nii-san and Rai's cell.

"But how did you survive those statues?"

"Easy, really. Ed handled it. If he could he would've done the same for Rai but we can't do that because they would've caught on to our plan."

"The two of you really have paid a hefty price, haven't you. An arm and a leg...a body...what about your sister? What happened to her?"

"I should get started. It's about time." I flipped the switch on. I'm sure Ed already turned the mic on.

_It's not my place to tell her._

* * *

><p>"What, is it the money you're after?"<p>

"Oh, I could get all the money I want from the orphans. But you think too small. I'm making believers who would gladly throw away their lives. They believe I can _resurrect_ them. They aren't afraid to die. _There is no greater army than those with a holy call._ Mark my words, in a few years I'll have a following large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it! In my name!"

The phony priest ended his little speech with a nice hearty laugh.

Nii-san sighed and pulled his hands out from the chains. I already had mine out halfway through the speech because I was trying to stop my giggling. Really, what an idiot.

"Makes no difference to me." Nii-san said.

"What?"

"After all, there's no real way to bring people back to life. Right? Once you cut me down, I'm gone for good. " he replied, resting his chin on his hand. I had to stifle my laughter even harder. He still hasn't noticed Nii-san already got free.

"I'm afraid that's right. Even with the Philosopher's Stone I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. Although..." he turned to me. Eep!

"Your sister is a result of human transmutation. A chimera made from a human and a cat." he said, looking at me.

I scowled at him. I didn't like remembering those days.

"But that's different. Bringing someone back to life has a greater risk. I'd end up like you. And besides, why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?" he smirked.

Nii-san took a bite from another piece of bread with a bored expression.

"Wait a second."

I let out my laughs as Nii-san grinned and moved aside to show the microphone he was hiding in the wall. I laughed even harder at the priest's reaction.

"Ah! What?"

I laughed so hard my midsection was hurting so I clutched it but didn't stop laughing. Nii-san chuckled at my appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>[Al's POV]<strong>

They succeeded! I can't believe the priest fell for Nii-san's plan!

_I'll be waiting for you guys with our stuff_, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ed's POV]<strong>

Rai was laughing at Cornello so hard, I thought she'd get another asthma attack. But after a few seconds, she finally quieted down. Although she had a wolfy grin on her face, her tail was swaying as if anticipating an attack. Her cheeks were flushed from laughing.

I chuckled and shook my head.

_Focus_, I told myself. _Time to finish this._ I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rai's POV]<strong>

The priest was so shocked, he forgot how to talk.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Nii-san said.

I smiled.

"Tsk tsk. What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I flicked my tail and mewed to accentuate it as a joke.

I _am_ part cat.

"How long has that thing been on?" he yelled.

"Long enough for the 'mindless pawns tearing the country apart' comment, I think." I said, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How did you get my broadcasting equipment?"

"Al rigged it up!" I exclaimed proudly.

"I know, you smashed him into pieces. But that was just some metal statues I whipped up to look like him!" Nii-san revealed.

"Pretty clever, huh?" I said.

"No my children, he lied! Don't believe him!" he addressed the mic.

Then he produced a huge machine gun and shot the thing. Nii-san barely got up in time.

He transmuted his arm into a blade and struck at the gun the nervous priest held.

I scratched a circle on the floor and made myself a sword.

I feel much better when armed. I transmuted one of my belts to make a sheath.

"And by the way, I don't get my skills from a pocket watch." Nii-san said, already in a defensive stance.

I had sheathed my sword but I kept my hand on the handle. My ears were flat against my skull and my tail was swaying in agitation; every nerve in my body was alert and I felt my heart speed up with adrenaline.

I kept my eyes on the priest, even while making small knives for me to throw.

He dropped his gun and ran out of the room.

Geez. _What a scaredy cat._

"Come on. Let's go."

I pulled my hood up and followed Nii-san. We ran outside, following the sound of footsteps. He lost us when priests blocked our way, but we found our way out.

* * *

><p>"BEHOLD! GOD'S POWER!"<p>

"It has to be a miracle. What else could it be?"

"Oh shit, what'd he do now?" I asked.

We finally got out and saw the statues moving again.

"I'm warning you. Give it up!" Nii-san put his automail hand on his waist.

"You didn't fool me with that little display down there. Without this, the only alchemy you can perform is to your own metal arm." Cornello showed us Nii-san's pocket watch.

I shook my head at his stubbornness. First Rose, now this guy? Are all of them that naive?

"Automail." I corrected.

"What?"

"Nii-san's arm. It's called automail." I cleared.

"You're not the only one who can't stand doubters, Priest." Nii-san clapped his hands and alchemical energy seen in the form of blue lightning came from his palms.

He put his hand on the ground and the energy traveled behind us. I realized what he was pulling off so I darted away to find Alphonse. Nii-san can handle this.

I slipped into the crowd, pulling on my hood to keep it up while going through the people.

At the end of the crowd, I found Alphonse with Rose.

"The rings and watches have nothing to do with it." Al said proudly, both his hands on his hips.

"Of course! Our brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist." I winked, as they saw me walking to them.

I felt the ground move and turned to where Nii-san was. I saw that the statue punched the ground in front of Cornello.

I didn't see what happened next because someone moved in front of me. I jumped and jumped but couldn't see. I huffed in frustration.

"Here." Al carried me like a small child on her father's shoulders.

Then I heard Nii-san yell.

"Stop jerking me around!"

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

"After all we've been through, even the Stone was a fake." Nii-san complained.

We were sitting on a bridge, leaning on the railings. We already got our stuff and just rested a bit before crossing the desert back to East City.

I had my eyes closed and I frowned. I let the cool breeze from the river below us ease my expression.

"Just another wild goose chase."

"And here I thought we could put you in the flesh again." Nii-san looked at Alphonse.

I opened my eyes and found him holding his watch. His clothes were still torn and wrecked and he didn't have stuff to make his coat again.

Alphonse had kept both our suitcases in his armor, but I took my backpack from him.

"No brother. You and Rai will be the first ones we fix. That automail's so tough on you, and Rai can't go out with her hood down and ears shown without getting weird looks."

I didn't mind them that much. It served as an early warning signal. No one could creep up on me unless I was very distracted. Or if it was Sensei.

I'm sure Nii-san didn't mind his automail either. _It was his weapon and shield._

"Nothing left to do but start the search again."

Nii-san put his pocktet watch away and we all stood up. I stretched my arms and back. I liked stretching. It "wakes me up" and besides, the feline part of me needs to stay flexible and stretching around is sort of like an exercise to me.

"You should never have come here."

We looked toward the voice.

"Rose?"

"Father Cornello gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away? With him we believed we could do anything, even bring back the dead. We're a desert village! We had nothing before that!"

She looked near tears. I can't stand looking into her eyes. _She had a point._ It was an illusion, but one that helped them live.

I pulled at the cuffs of my still slightly torn coat and absentmindedly noticed that they were shorter than before. It used to reach past my wrist but now it reached only my forearm. Nii-san is right, clothes repaired using alchemy shrinks.

"You're saying we should've just let everything go on as it was?" Nii-san asked. I looked at him, startled. He showed a mask of indifference again.

"Nii-san..."

"But why not? What do I have to live for now that I know Cain won't come back? You tell me that, Ed!"

Nii-san turned his back on her.

"You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own; move forward."

Nii-san looked up into the sky.

"You've got a good strong pair of legs, Rose, you should get up and use them."

Nii-san was sad. He had to do what he had to because he was _a dog of the military_, as they call him. But that doesn't mean he likes it when innocents are caught in the cross fire. None of us like it at all.

I chanced a glance at Rose and regretted it. I saw Ed there, before the Colonel went to Risembool. When he looked dead. When he clearly regretted trying to bring their mom back. When he hated himself for what happened to Alphonse. I saw the same dead look in Rose. And I knew. She regretted even believing in Cornello. I knew it instantly.

I heard the sound of someone walking away and looked at Nii-san. I realized that he wanted to leave now. _That's right,_ I remembered. _He doesn't like seeing girls cry, especially because of him._

I looked back at Rose and saw that she was kneeling at the floor, hiding behind her bangs. I was torn between myself. I wanted to go after Nii-san; even though he won't talk about it, he'll still appreciate if someone would be there for him. But at the same time, I wanted to comfort Rose, because everything she ever believed in and hoped for, she found out they were wrong and she was confused.

Thankfully, Al noticed my distress.

"We'll meet up again here before sun down. Okay? You go after him."

I nodded and he went over Rose.

I took off in a sprint to catch up to Nii-san. I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Before I could get far though, I heard Alphonse saw something.

"Nii-san was trying to help you; he just...doesn't always handle things well."

_Yeah. Go cheer her up, Al._

* * *

><p>I found him an hour later at a fountain that seemed to hold wine.<p>

"There you are." I sighed with relief.

He didn't answer. Not that I expected him.

No one was out at all. After we exposed Cornello, the people seemed to disappear. All the shops were closed, all the curtains were down. There wasn't even the telltale sign of cooking; there was no smoke coming from chimneys.

I sighed and took my dolls out. I only do that when I don't have anything to draw on and I'm bored. Or after missions, when our clothes are ruined or we're under cover and Nii-san has to ditch his coat. Which he had already remade in the hour I looked for him. He had also repaired his clothes.

Surprisingly unsurprising, he had sat down on the ground and fell asleep against the fountain. At least, he _looked_ like he was sleeping.

I smiled a small smile and shook my head. I put my rag dolls away after changing their clothes. It wouldn't change how we look, but under the removable clothes were always the ones we wore.

I sat down on the ground beside him and a few minutes later, I felt his head on my shoulder. I felt drowsy under the heat and nodded off soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ed's POV]<strong>

I felt a weight beside me and cracked an eye open. I saw it was only my sister, and closed my eyes again. I leaned my head on her shoulder and started dozing off. I'm sure Al would find us later.

She fell asleep before I did, though.

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking me. And pulling on my arm.<p>

"Nii-san, wake up! Alphonse will be looking for us! It's already near sunset and he told me he'd meet us at the bridge, so wake up!"

"Okay Rai! I'm up, I'm up!" I replied, putting my hands up in surrender. She let go of me and stretched. She always stretched like a cat. I smiled and stretched the kinks outta my back. I rubbed my eyes open.

"Well then, let's go! We don't want to keep Al waiting."

Rai ran off. I shook my head and followed.

Before we left, I repaired the tears in Rai's coat. She had more clothes in her suitcase. Mine usually held only a set of clothes and a lot of books.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rai's POV]<strong>

We walked out to the desert. The sun had gone down already, so it wasn't as hot as when we went to Liore. In fact, it was freezing cold.

"I'm so cold..." Nii-san complained.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're not the only one ya know." I said.

Al must've known we were gonna get into a fight again, so he decided to change the subject.

"I wonder how our friends are doing back at East City."

"The Colonel and his team or the twins?"

"Both."

* * *

><p><strong>[?'s POV]<strong>

"Hello Acee."

A girl with jet-black hair and blonde highlights continued reading her book about the history of Amestris and its neighboring countries. She didn't need to look up to know she was talking to a certain blond.

"What do you want now, Chris?" she asked, blowing her bangs from her eyes.

"I told you call me Alvin, Nee-chan."

She stopped reading and looked up. The boy's blond hair that had black streaks were tousled again. She gazed into his chocolate brown and midnight blue eyes.

"And I told you to stop calling me Acee."

The boy huffed. She rolled her similarly colored eyes and continued reading.

_Where was I?_ She thought.

_Ah, yes. Xing._

"Whatever. Anyway, do you know when _they_'re coming back?"

She let a small smirk form on her lips and looked up from under her bangs.

"Are you referring to _them_ as siblings? Or particularly _her_?"

The boy turned an interesting shade of pink and looked away, trying to distract himself.

"What's the matter, _cat_ got your tongue?" she smirked.

He glared at her.

The girl sighed. He'd ask Dad anyway, might as well tell him now.

"I heard they're done with the mission. They should be back in a few days."

The boy nodded.

"You sure, Aline?"

"Of course. Unless they take another detour."

_I hope not,_ the boy thought.

"Okay. Thanks. Give my regards to Mom."

"Will do. Give them my regards when you call them." the girl smirked, still reading.

"Whatever, Nee-chan. See ya around."


	8. Chapter 8: The Youswell Coal Mining Town

"Finally outta the desert." I mumbled, stretching.

"Yup. Great to get back to civilization!" Nii-san cheered.

I rolled my eyes and checked the map.

"Says here we're in Youswell: the last town in the east. It's supposed to be a mining town."

"Really? I thought the rumors were bad, but not this bad! Where is everyone?"

Just then, I saw a plank about to hit me and Nii-san. I dodged and opened my mouth to warn him but I was too late.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he yelled.

I sighed. It was a young boy, around five years younger than me, who had accidentally hit Nii-san.

"Sorry, Mister. Oh wait! Tourists! What are you doing here? Where'd you come from? Do you want food? Decided where you're staying? Dad! Revenue! We got customers!" he said in rapid fire.

Me and my brothers looked at each other.

"Hey, whaddya know. We got tourists!" said someone who I assumed was the kid's dad.

We went back with him to his bar and inn.

* * *

><p>"How much for one night and two meals for three?" Nii-san asked.<p>

"I'm warning you, it's quite expensive."

"Don't worry. I got a lot of money on me." Nii-san bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"300,000 cenz!" the man declared.

"What?!"

"There's nothing funny about a rip-off like that!"

Nii-san and I said at the same time. Al was shell-shocked.

"Well I did warn you." he shrugged.

"Forget it; we're looking for another place to stay. Let's go guys."

"Hold it right there, revenue. Are you trying to get away?" the kid asked.

"Trust me, there isn't a cheaper place around." his father added.

Ed sighed and turned to us.

"There's not enough money..."

"What now Nii-san?"

"Let's transmute coal into gold." he suggested mischievously.

"Nii-san, isn't that against the law?" Al and I sighed at the same time.

"If nobody finds out, we're fine. Only if nobody finds out." Nii-san said, an evil look on his face.

Geez. Is he really the eldest among us siblings?

"Nii-san! You're evil!" Al exclaimed.

"You're alchemists?" the kid gasped.

"Yeah," all three of us said in unison.

"Great! It's been a while since we've had a tourist that was an alchemist, let alone three!"

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there's this lieutenant. His name is Yoki. You see...he's the one who owns our town. He makes the taxes very high, but he doesn't raise our pay! What's worse, he bribes the higher ups to turn a blind eye!" the kid's father complained.

"Well that's mean," I commented.

"Hm...I know!" Nii-san exclaimed. "What about I fix your stuff and you guys can pay me, then I can afford your room!"

"Okay then!" the people in the bar agreed.

"I used to practice alchemy once," the kid's father said. "I'll give you a discount as a fellow practitioner. So it'll be 150,000 cenz!"

_It's still expensive_, I thought.

We watched as Nii-san worked his alchemy, the people thanking him. When he was done, people paid him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"My name's Edward Elric! Those two over there are my younger siblings, Alphonse and Raied Elric." he said, pointing in our direction.

Well, I wasn't really an Elric, but since I couldn't remember my mom's maiden name, I took up my brothers' surname.

"Edward Elric, as in the Fullmetal Alchemist?" a customer asked.

"Yep, that's me!" he grinned.

They tossed him out. Along with his suitcase.

Al was kicked outta the establishment.

And me? Well, I can now say that I know how it felt to be a kitten held by the scruff of her neck when one of them raised me by my hood and glared at me. I gulped. _Good thing it didn't fall back to reveal my ears…_

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Nii-san yelled. "And put my sister down, she isn't a state alchemist like me." he added softer, glaring at the guy who still held me raised.

After another glare, I was set back on my feet. I wanted to run over to my brothers, but a look from Ed told me not to, so I held my ground.

"Get away from here, we don't have rooms for a dog of the military!" the customers yelled at Ed.

I sighed, biting my lip and trying not to roll my eyes. _Shocker_.

"I'm not a State Alchemist too," Al raised his hands in surrender.

"Traitor!" Nii-san hissed.

"Sorry," I mouthed to him. Then I followed my other brother inside.

* * *

><p><em>The meal looks delicious,<em> I shrugged. I didn't want to indulge myself with a proper meal while Nii-san had to go without. I spent five whole minutes with Al at a corner of the room, fiddling with my pendant.

"Hey Al, let's eat outside. I wanna see the stars." I told him.

He caught on.

"Sure, Sister."

* * *

><p>"Hello Nii-san!" I waved.<p>

"Hey." he replied, eyeing our food.

I laughed.

"Here," Al gave him his food.

"Now let's dig in!"

I had just taken a bite when military men stormed into the inn.

After pushing me and my brothers aside, nearly making me spill my food.

I growled.

"Hey, what the hell's the big idea?"

We were ignored as they called for the owner of the inn.

"Hulling! You have failed to pay taxes again! Like the rest of the town..."

"Well maybe if you would increase our salary, we can pay your taxes!" the kid yelled at him.

"Yet you have the money for alcohol? That means I can still lower your pay, hm?"

"What? You corrupt tyrant!" the kid growled.

"Shut up, brat."

"Kyle!"

I gasped as a first lieutenant, judging by his stripes, was slapping the kid we met.

"First Lieutenant Yoki, are you okay?" a guard asked.

I rolled my eyes. _So this is probably the little trouble-maker_, I thought.

I looked over my shoulder to look at my brothers, but Nii-san was already in a protective stance in front of Kyle.

"I'm a state alchemist, what's the problem here?" Nii-san showed his watch.

"Oh! A state alchemist! Where are you staying sir?" the man who pushed us aside, the guy named Yoki smiled politely.

_Oh now that you know he's higher ranked than you are you're kinder?_ I growled again.

"Nowhere yet. These people won't let me have a room because I'm from military, and the rates are too expensive for my siblings to take." he reported coolly.

"I apologize for that, sir. As you can see, I'm having difficulty with collecting taxes from them." he smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder why." he glowered at the man.

"Well why don't we discuss business at my place? We will also accommodate your siblings, Mr. State Alchemist, sir."

"Okay then. Al, Rai, come on."

* * *

><p>When we got to the Lieutenant's mansion, they served us a 'proper meal' which I would call a feast. Yup, while the citizens of this mining town are suffering in poverty, this guy owns a mansion and has enough food for a feast for unexpected guests.<p>

Al wasn't eating, of course. He explained that he had been able to have a meal before we got here, and was still full.

Well, Lieutenant Yoki told us what he wanted during dinner.

"Well, if Mr. Elric would inform his higher ups, then maybe...?" he asked, producing a pouch of golden coins.

"Hm. I'll think about it." Nii-san said, before excusing me and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ed's POV]<strong>

The lieutenant had served me and my sister a feast. While eating, he produced a pouch of golden coins.

"Well, if Mr Elric would inform his higher ups, then maybe...?"

_Ugh. It's people like these that are the reason why people hate the military._ I thought, resisting the urge to grimace.

"I'll think about it." I replied, keeping a mask of indifference.

I saw that Rai was done eating, and I was full as well.

"Well, if you will excuse us, we would like to go to bed now."

"Oh, yes, of course. Lyra, will you please escort our guests to their room?"

"Yes, sir." a feminine voice called out.

A young girl, maybe older than me by a few years, with an A-line bob came into the room. She was fair-skinned and had black hair, and was wearing a lavender dress. She also had a necklace with a transmutation circle on it.

Wind alchemy.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Ms Lyra." Al said, when we got to our room.<p>

Al went into the room first, followed by Rai. I took one last look outside, then followed my siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rai's POV]<strong>

Just as Nii-san got into the room, I heard Lieutenant Yoki whisper something.

"Destroy Hulling's inn."

And a reply from the girl named Lyra.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>The three of us shared a room. And it was huge!<p>

There were only two beds, but they were big enough that I could share with Nii-san. We usually shared a bed anyways, when staying in hotels. We could afford only those rooms, and the only time I slept away from them was whenever Winry came to visit, and even that was a rare occurrence. Al had his own bed.

I was curled up, my back to Nii-san, facing the wall. Nii-san was lying on his back.

"Guys?" I asked.

"What is it Rai?" I heard Al reply.

"I heard something, just after we got in the room. Yoki told Lyra to destroy the inn..." I told him.

Ed, who was clearly deep in thought, jolted up.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I think she'll do it in the middle of the night, when everyone's asleep." I said.

"Right. For now, let's get some shut eye. Al, keep a look out and wake us up when it happens. We'll sneak outta the mansion later."

"Alright Nii-san," Al and I said at the same time.

Ed went to the bathroom to clean up and take a shower. He went out wearing light blue boxers. His hair was dripping wet, and he dried it with alchemy.

I got up and grabbed my a change of apparel and my toiletries, then went inside the bathroom. I changed into my nightclothes, a plain tank top and cotton shorts, and brushed my waist-long hair. When I got the kinks and knots outta the curls, I pulled some hair over my ears to hide it while asleep, and tied it into a loose ponytail with an orange elastic. When I got out the bathroom, I saw that Ed had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Al's POV]<strong>

_Damn it, why do these two have to be so sound sleepers?_

I had been trying to wake my siblings up for the last five minutes, but not even Rai would wake up.

Oh well, we have been travelling lately, and they haven't gotten a proper sleep before this... Okay, maybe I can take this on my own for now. Lyra would've been done by now, so all I'll do is help those who might be trapped.

I sneaked out the mansion and once I got out the gates, I ran the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Kyle! Where are you?" Hulling called out.<p>

"Dad! Help, I'm stuck!"

I followed the voice and lifted a huge part of the rubble.

"Thank you!" Kyle cried, running past me to the waiting arms of his parents.

"Thank you kid," Mr Hulling said, looking at me.

"What happened, sir?" I asked. _Just how did Lyra alone do all this damage?_ I thought, glancing around at the ruins of the inn.

"I woke up to an explosion," Kyle started, sniffing. "I peered out my room and saw a lady destroying our home. She was using alchemy, and it was very windy. I heard Ma call my name, but when I turned around, I got trapped under the debris."

"Oh..." I said. "Well, I hope you're fine for now, where will you be sleeping?"

"We're staying with my sister. She lives just at the corner of the street." Mrs. Hulling explained.

After an hour of helping them salvage what we can, and escorting them to their relative, I went back to the mansion, creeping in like I did when getting out.

When I got to our room, I saw that both my siblings were still asleep, and I tried to rest as well.

Not that I could actually sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rai's POV]<strong>

"Good morning, Al!" I stretched.

"Morning Rai." Al greeted.

"Wait, morning? They didn't destroy the inn? That's great!" I grinned.

"Well, they did, but you both wouldn't budge or wake up, so I went alone." Al admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

I pouted. _And here I thought they didn't push through with their plan._

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the room.

The Lieutenant had sent us breakfast in bed consisting of toast, garlic rice, an omelette, bacon, and a corn muffin in a tray. And there were three trays for all three of us. Oh wait there were also three glasses of milk and another three of orange juice. _Yay, milk_, I cheered sarcastically.

I poked at my other brother.

"Nii-san. Nii-san. Still asleep?" I tried waking him up, tickling him under the nose with my tail.

"Gotcha." he mumbled, grabbing my tail. He grinned playfully.

"Eep!" I swatted his hand away. He gave up on grabbing my tail so he proceeded to tickle my ticklish self. After a whole minute of that, he let me go and pet my now visible ears, still laughing. I pushed him off, laughing, and grabbed our food. I gave him the muffin and we shared Alphonse' tray of food.

_You gotta admit, this food is great! Save for the disgusting white liquid that comes from cows._

* * *

><p>I took a quick shower and put on a green and black plaid blouse that hugged my waist and my black leather Capri pants, strapping both my belts through the loops. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and knotted it like rope, effectively and easily styling it into a side ponytail. I wore my white socks and pulled my boots on. It's like Nii-san's, only it reached a bit higher than my ankle, not too high though, to not hinder my flexibility. And it had a thin sole, to help my flexibility when climbing stuff.<p>

Yeah, I'm a bit shorter than my brother. But I'm still thirteen, so I'll still grow. I hope.

Once I was convinced I looked decent, I slung on my knapsack and donned my partly new coat over it, grabbing my necklace from inside my coat pocket and put the chain around my neck.

Ed had gone outside already, skipping the shower because he already took one the night before. Al was waiting for me.

"Okay Al. I'm good to go." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"I know! Why don't we buy the town from Yoki?"<p>

We were sitting near the mines and near the inn's rubble, watching as the workers went by. Some glared at Nii-san, others completely ignored our presence.

"Where will we get that much money?" I reasoned.

"Why don't we transmute stones into gold?" Nii-san suggested.

"Nii-san, that's against the law."

"But it's for a good cause!" he whined. "And no one will know if you guys won't tell~" he insisted.

_How is he the eldest again?_

"Okay... Since we don't have better plans." Al reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this," Nii-san grinned.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Yoki, we want to make a deal."<p>

We had just finished lunch.

"What might that be, Mr. State Alchemist, sir?"

"We want to buy the town off your hands." Nii-san flashed a smirk.

"What?"

"We transmuted some gold for the transaction. If you will follow us to our room..."

* * *

><p>"Sold!"<p>

"And bought! Although, Lieutenant, if you won't mind, state that you gave me the deed for free, without cost whatsoever. You see, transmuting stuff into gold is forbidden for us alchemists. You might as well write a memo about our transaction, so the townspeople know who owns the town now," he winked.

"Of course Mr. Elric! That would be of no trouble to me at all. If maybe you would remember to mention me...?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I won't forget." Nii-san smirked again.

* * *

><p>We had left the mansion with our stuff and the deed in our possession.<p>

We returned to the site of destruction ordered by Yoki, then Nii-san fixed it up, good as new.

Then after we helped the Hulling Family get their stuff back into the inn, Nii-san proceeded to stroll into the building as if he owned the place.

_Oh yeah, _I mentally facepalmed. _He _did_ own the town._

"I thought I told you! People like you aren't welcome here!" one of the customers yelled at him.

"You wouldn't want to drive the owner of the town away, would you?" Nii-san smirked as he showed the deed.

"What're you talking about, Yoki owns the town!" Hulling declared, looking at the deed for affirmation. "Wait, you mean you bought the town?"

"Yup!" Nii-san grinned. "However...we're travellers, you see, and I don't have time to govern a town. How about this, we sell you the deed to the town."

"How much do you want for it?"

"Oh I don't know...the paper used has gold lining…and the box it is held in is made of carved jade, all the way from Xing! I have to warn you it costs a fortune!"

"Just tell us already!"

I rolled my eyes at the man's impatience.

"Oh I don't know...maybe two meals and a room for one night for me and my siblings?" he suggested.

* * *

><p>That evening, the townspeople held a feast. It was a simple one, not quite like our "meal" at Yoki's, but more satisfying than <em>that<em>.

It simply consisted of a free meal and drinks.

Needless to say, the three of us were very happy to be able to help the town.

"Come on, have a drink!" a man offered us.

"No way, we're too young to drink!" Nii-san rejected.

"Just one sip won't hurt you,"

"I said no, in fact, you shouldn't be asking minors like us to drink!" He _hmph_ed. Al laughed at that.

I laughed with him and let my mind wander after a few minutes.

_I wonder if Yoki has found out, _I thought.

Well, well, well. Speak _(or rather, think)_, of the devil.

The door was forced open and everyone looked.

Yoki was there with rocks in his hands.

"Alchemist! What happened? As soon as you left the gold bars you gave me turned into stone!" he wailed. "What about the deed?"

I noticed then that Nii-san had already settled down and was eating a chicken drumstick. Mr. Hulling was seated beside him, reading the deed.

"Hm?"

"Ahh! What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"What do you mean, Lieutenant? You gave us the town for free, without cost whatsoever. You wrote a memo, if I remember." Nii-san pretended to be confused.

"The kid's right, it says here you gave him the town for free." Hulling read.

"But don't worry, Lieutenant, Nii-san won't forget to mention you to the Colonel." I smiled.

Lieutenant Yoki smiled hopefully.

"Yup. I won't forget to mention your corruption and tyranny in this town." Nii-san grinned as we watched his smile turn upside down.

Then the big scary men in the bar crowded around Yoki. And exacted their revenge.

Nii-san and I continued our meal, ignoring the yells of the Lieutenant.

Alphonse retreated to our room.

* * *

><p>"Gah. I'm full." Nii-san stated, sprawled onto the bed.<p>

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to clean up and brush my teeth. I changed to a white tank top and blue cotton pajama pants then opened the door to find Nii-san waiting for me.

I stepped out and fixed my suitcase, which was messy as always. I grabbed a pen and some paper that had gotten crumpled around the edges and wrote a letter to Winry and Aunt Pinako about our recent activities in Liore and here in Youswell, knowing I would get wrenched if I didn't inform them.

After that, I kept my stuff and put the letter in an envelope, which we would mail once we got to East City. I grabbed my hairbrush, trying to get the knots and kinks out of my long, wavy hair.

"Here. Let me help." Nii-san offered.

He was done with his shower and had only his boxers on again. His golden hair was let down.

While he brushed my hair, I helped Alphonse wax his armor. After that, I washed my hands and brushed Nii-san's hair and he tied it to a ponytail.

I grabbed two random books from my bag and sat down on my side of the bed, which was always the wall side, while Nii-san tried writing the report that the Colonel would ask for when we got there. Alphonse was cleaning up our stuff.

I looked at the covers.

"Introduction to Alchemy." I read. "Basics on Elemental Alchemy."

I put the first book beside me while I read the second.

_Flame, air, water, and earth alchemy._

_Flame alchemy is manipulation and creation of flames, under certain conditions, like what the Colonel does. Certain conditions are oxygen levels, and of course, he still needs to create a spark._

_Air and wind alchemy, like those of his twin cousins and Lyra. They can control the level of oxygen in the air around enemies to suffocate them._

_Water alchemy, like Lieutenant Hawkeye's twin cousins and the Freezer, who can freeze water to form weapons that leave no trace behind._

_And earth alchemy, which can enable one to make use of certain metal elements in the ground. Alchemists who specialize in this type of alchemy can also cause earthquakes and tremors._

"Wow. You still brought that with you? A beginner's book?" Nii-san teased, grabbing the book beside me and sitting in its place.

"Shut up Nii-san. Don't you have a report to finish?" I shoved him jokingly.

"Nah, that can wait. It sure brings back some memories, huh Al?" he asked.

"Uh huh. It reminds me of the time we made a doll for Winry." Alphonse replied.

"Yeah, the first time we performed alchemy."

"Wow, really?" I asked, my eyes practically twinkling.

"Yup. It was Winry's birthday, and we made her a doll. But she got scared." Alphonse explained.

"Ohh."

"It was Nii-san's idea." Al shrugged.

"Was not! You said you wanted to make her something for her birthday, so I helped you look!"

"Yeah, then you discovered this book in the library and insisted we make a doll in front of her." Al revealed. "You said that she'll love it."

Nii-san was very much blushing now.

I laughed along with Al.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing!" I smiled.

Nii-san snorted and tossed the book at me, then pulled the duvet over his head.

"'m gonna sleep," came his muffled voice.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the comforter over my legs, after I put the books on the desk.

"Good night Al," I said.

"Good night Rai, Nii-san," he replied before turning the lights off.

I curled up into a ball and faced the wooden wall, absentmindedly tracing patterns in the wood and sketching out stuff. I let myself relax as I fell asleep.

"Nii-san, you're sleeping with your tummy out again...you'll catch a cold..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, where to next?" I asked my brothers.<p>

"Well…how about…ah! Let's see…" Ed pointed at a random town on the left side of the map.

"Aquroya." He grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to keep references to AvaEobane's characters (Roy's and Riza's twin cousins) just for example. Don't own. Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9: How Rai met the twins part 1

"Let's see…" Ed pointed at a random town on the map.

"Aquroya." He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Three tickets to Aquroya, please?"<p>

Al paid for our tickets, just as the last call for boarding was heard.

"Hurry up guys!" I called out, running to the train.

Nii-san caught up soon after, and not far behind was Al.

* * *

><p>After we boarded the train, we went to the last car, as usual. I began doodling behind some of the paper that got too crumpled to use for letters and stuff, using one of the charcoal pencils I got from Winry just before I left for Dublith. I sat beside Nii-san as always, since Al's armor is bulky. My brothers were playing with a deck of cards that Nii-san always had in his suitcase.<p>

First, I drew Black Hayate, sleeping in his dog basket. Then I drew Nii-san's automail arm, and Al's helmet beside it. I started trying to draw people again, starting with Elysia.

_Okay...objects and animals, kinda good. People, not so good._ I shrugged and put the drawings and pencil away, and settled on watching the scenery change.

_Noon already? I guess I lost track of time._ I started to drift off and before long, I was dreaming of events that happened around a year ago.

* * *

><p>[Alvin's POV]<p>

"Hey guys." I waved to the crew.

"Hey Chief." Havoc replied. Man, he calls everyone that.

"Boss's at a meeting with the Lieutenant. You can leave a message for them if you want." He offered.

"No thanks, just dropped by to get lunch." I said, searching Riza's desk for my food.

_Aha, there we go._ I began digging in.

"Hey, you guys heard about that duel that's gonna happen between Wildcard and the Freezer?"

"Yeah? Really now."

"It's true, I tell you. Though they say it's not gonna be as spectacular as that one between the Boss and Chief."

The corner of my lips curved up the slightest bit at that memory. I'd been running late and good thing too, or Rai wouldn't have been able to watch. I ran through the memory in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>[Rai's dream]<em>

"Bye Teacher! Bye Sig! Thanks for everything!" I bowed and picked up the suitcase holding my few belongings, my backpack already on me.

"Goodbye, Rai. Say 'hi' to your brothers for me, will you?" Izumi said.

"Alright. I'm off!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>"One ticket for Central, please."<p>

I boarded the train at the last car, and waited for it to start moving.

_Nii-san and Al will be surprised to see me,_ I smiled, counting the money I had saved through the two years under Izumi's tutelage, reminding myself to thank Nii-san for paying the fees for my study.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep the whole way to Central. The whole night. When I got off the train, I ran l the way to Military HQ, where Nii-san and his CO would be fighting, as Nii-san's state alchemist reinstatement.<p>

_I sure hope he'll win!_ I smiled as I saw the gates of Military HQ, pulling my coat and hood tighter.

I clutched the letter Nii-san gave me before we parted in Dublith, the one with the authorization letter (_in case of emergency,_ he said), as I neared the gates and the soldier on his post.

"Excuse me Sir, will you please let me gain entrance to Military HQ?" I asked the man, handing him the letter.

He scoffed.

"You? Let you in? Why should I?"

I pulled my coat tighter.

"You see...I'm here to watch the duel between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist...I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist's younger sister, and he doesn't know I'm here because I wanted to surprise him."

The soldier raised an eyebrow, read Nii-san's letter, crumpled it, and threw it to the gutter.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" I yelled at him, barely managing to be docile.

"Like I would believe a scrawny little girl like you. First of all, they're called the Elric brothers for a reason: no girls. Second, this letter could've been written by you, for all I know. I mean, look at the handwriting!"

I glared at him from under the hood of my coat.

"Oh yeah? And how will you explain the color of my eyes, huh?!"

He shrugged.

"Fine. Don't let me in. I'm staying here until either of my brothers or Colonel Mustang comes out." I huffed.

I settled on sitting exactly beside the soldier, despite the ground being a bit wet, and looked at the clock tower towering above the city.

_Aw, and I wanted this surprise to be perfect! _I pouted._ They could already be starting, for all I know._

A boy around Ed's age ran towards the gate, nearly out of breath.

* * *

><p>[Alvin's memory]<p>

I stretched and yawned at the same time. I just woke up and wandered around the house aimlessly.

That is, until I saw the clock.

"Oh _shit_!"

I didn't even have time for a quick shower. I pulled my pants on my boxers while making some toast. I put on my red shirt, the v-neck one with black fake sleeves, while brushing my teeth. I was halfway out the door when I remembered to get my gloves from my jacket and locked up with a slice of toast between my teeth.

I ran out into the streets, my eyes set on Eastern HQ.

It took me ten minutes to run the whole way.

"Hey lemme in!" I yelled as I neared the gates, panting.

Oh great. Newbie. I'd be lucky to get in in time. And who's that kid?

* * *

><p>[Third person POV, <span>these are Rai's<span> thoughts while **these are Alvin's**. I'm sorry for any confusion this might cause.]

"Civilians not allowed in premises. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The soldier replied.

I watched curiously. He had black hair with streaks of pale yellow, and was wearing a red shirt with black fake sleeves. _He looks like he just got out of bed._

**I groaned mentally.**

"Alright then, maybe I'll just let Colonel Mustang know that his charge wasn't allowed entrance to where he works."

_Colonel Mustang? As in, Nii-san's CO?_ Maybe he's here to watch the duel as well.

"Young man, enough of this. You're the second kid who wanted entrance to HQ."

"What, that girl as well?"

**The girl had travel-worn hair, as if she traveled here overnight. She had her cream coat pulled tight against herself.**

His black and brown orbs looked into her golden ones.

**Wait...golden eyes? And red hair...maybe she's the Elric's sister? But they never mentioned that she'll be coming...**

I raised an eyebrow. _What are _you_ gonna do?_

"**Yeah. She's with me." I told the soldier. "Hey girlie, you know your brother's military code?"**

I shook my head.

**Huh. Guess they don't know then. She'd know the code if they knew she'd be coming. Maybe they'd even wait for her.**

_Who _is_ this stranger? Why is he helping me, anyway?_

**As I told the soldier Dad's military code, I noticed her watching me with doe eyes. **_**Just how old is she anyway? Ed's around 14...and she's younger...by two years?**_** Is she **_**seriously**_** just 12 years old?**

"You were serious?! I'm sorry for the delay, Sir. Please forgive me. I was simply following protocol."

The boy waved nonchalantly.

_**Yeah yeah. It's kinda obvious that you're fresh out the academy.**_** The others would've let m in without a second glance.**

"Hey. Come on." He pulled her inside. "Alright. I know you're the Elric's sister; red hair, golden eyes. So," he grinned. "What do you say we go watch the battle? I believe it's starting."

She smiled. "Thanks,"

"Ya welcome. Name's Alvin. Chris Alvin Mustang."

"Raied, call me Rai."

* * *

><p>"In the red corner: the Flame Alchemist and Hero of the Eastern Rebellion...Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!"<p>

"Phew." Alvin sighed. "Barely made it in time." he grinned crookedly.

I smiled back. We found some benches off to the side and stood on one of them, me using my briefcase to add some height to myself.

The man who was announcing the contestants had rectangular glasses on, and sunlight bounced off of'em. He had a bandage or two taped to his face...and several scrapes, too.

Colonel Roy Mustang was there, two people behind him. A blonde woman and a gray-haired man.

The audience boo-ed, and Alvin scowled at that.

"In the blue corner: the Fullmetal Alchemist and Living Legend of the People! Let's hear it for Edward Elric!"

Ed was beside Alphonse, who was holding an orange tabby._  
><em>

"What? Where? I can't see him!"

"Tiny beansprout's more like it!"

"Grow up, Beansprout!"

_Uh oh..._ I glanced nervously at Alvin.

**_Here it comes..._ I smirked. I looked at Rai.**

Alvin looked like he knew what was about to happen and he smirked wider when he saw me looking at him.

"Urgh! DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed struggled to get away from Al's hold on him.

My companion laughed and I did a classical facepalm.

Al got Ed to calm down and it looked as if they were conversing.

Then suddenly, Ed yelled out "I told you; a fist in his face!"

_Oh Nii-san..._

_**Typical. He doesn't have a game plan doesn't he,**_ **I laughed mentally.**

The blonde woman and gray-haired man behind Mustang and Al went off to stand at the sides, just behind the barricades, getting front row views.

"Alchemists! Get set..." the announcer turned and ran away while continuing "Ready and fight!"

"What?!" Ed yelled out.

_Oh crap Nii-san..._

_**This should be interesting. Now that our side has an advantage...**_

Colonel Roy Mustang smirked and snapped; one hand still in his pocket.

_Damn, so that's what Nii-san means when he says that the Colonel was really arrogant._

The audience cheered.

Ed rolled to avoid the explosion. "Dammit, that was a cheap shot!" he shouted.

I can't believe Nii-san is losing...the next explosions of fire were quick! _Hey, don't count him out just yet!_

* * *

><p>[Rai's POV, except <strong>these<strong>, which are still Alvin's thoughts]

Nii-san ran away from the explosions...and dived into the audience?!

_Human shield... _I remember that tactic.

The center was already reduced to a pile of rubble...wow.

"Too bad he's such a small target," Col. Mustang called out.

_Oh man, not again..._

He rose up above the audience and yelled out "Who are you calling small?!"

The Colonel snapped...towards the spectators?! Everyone in that area flew..._everywhere_. The ones beside ran away.

**Now it was **_**my**_** turn to do a facepalm. **_**Seriously? You overdid it.**_

"Need more?" the Colonel called out behind him, ready to snap. When the smoke cleared...everyone saw it was a dummy!

_Ha! The Elric Dummy. They always fall for it._ I grinned.

And...Nii-san jumped out from behind and slashed the Col.'s gloves. He made a HUGE cannon under himself, aimed towards the Colonel. He was about to fire it up when Col. Mustang brought his hand out...and it had another glove on.

_Oh great._

_**Don't count him out just yet.**_

The Colonel snapped and made the cannon explode, sending Nii-san flying.

I coughed from all the dust and smoke. _Damn asthma._

**Rai started coughing but when I looked at her she just waved me off. I looked toward the battlefield and saw Roy standing victoriously in front of the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. He was about to snap when he got that haunted look in his eyes again.**

_**The nightmares...**_

"Ishval." I heard Alvin mumble.

**In that second, Ed had transmuted a sword onto his arm and was pointing it at Dad's neck.**

When I stopped coughing, I saw Ed holding his blade toward the Col.'s throat. The Furher was approaching them.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was declared a tie.<p>

Oh, and they both had to clean up the mess they made.

I saw the same blonde woman from before, holding the Colonel's military coat, talking to Alphonse, who was still holding the same orange tabby and Nii-san's coat.

Alvin and I had spent the rest of the afternoon talking. He asked about why I was there, where I was before I came, stuff like that. He introduced himself properly to me in return. He told me that he and my brothers actually knew each other. _Friends,_ he told me.

I saw a girl that looked like Alvin's opposite. She had waist-long blonde hair with black highlights, and was wearing a dark blue turtleneck and dark green skirt. Her hair was tucked into a green camouflage beret and she had combat boots that reached her knees.

"Chris."

"Hey Aly."

"Who's that?"

"The Elrics' sister."

"Hi, I'm Rai." I greeted her.

"Aline Carey Hawkeye, call me Aly. Heard a lot about you from your brothers. Come on, let's wait for them in the office.

* * *

><p>We went to Colonel Roy Mustang's office and we were greeted by his men.<p>

"Hey Alvin, who's the girl? Finally got a girlfriend?" a blond, blue-eyed lieutenant asked.

"What are you talking 'bout?! I just met her! She's the Elrics' sister!" Alvin shouted, looking like a tomato.

The rest of them laughed.

"Yeah, okay whatever you say. I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

A roundish redhead guy licked his fingers clean of chicken grease. "2nd Lt. Heymans Breda."

A young man with round glasses looked up from the radio he was tinkering with. "Sgt. Kain Feury."

An old dude with grey hair cleared his throat, holding a thick book. "And I'm Warrant Officer Vato Falman."

"Hi everyone. I'm Raied Elric, please call me Rai." I bowed. "Nice to meet you all," I smiled.

The next few hours were spent with them "procrastinating on their paperwork" as Aly called it. It was already night, and I was getting sleepy because I hadn't slept the night before.

My head bobbed as I was startled awake. I rubbed my eyes for the millionth time.

"Hey Rai, you okay?" Alvin asked, shaking my shoulder. "If you want to sleep, at least get some dinner first. Here." he said, handing me a sandwich.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Aline was making the men do paperwork again by using her gun. _Why does she even own one?_

I ate the sandwich quickly.

"You can sleep on the couch," Alvin suggested.

I nodded sleepily, tugged my hood close to my face, and hugged my backpack like a pillow, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rai, wake up," I heard a metallic voice.<p>

"Al?" I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"Yup, it's me."

"Where's Nii-san?" I asked, sitting up.

"Washing up. The Lieutenant Hawkeye told me you were here."

"Mmm."

At that moment, I heard a deep voice.

"Al, why don't you go ahead and pack your things? I'm sure you have only a few, but I want to be out of here as soon as Fullmetal is ready."

"Yes Colonel. I'll leave Rai here, then."

What was that about?

"So... You're their little sister."

"Mmhmmm." I nodded. "Where are Nii-san and Al going?"

"Well, the reason your brother chose to battle me for his reinstatement is because we had bets. If I won, I won't take care of Al's new cat. If he won, he won't have to live with me."

"Why would they live with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since your brothers are minors, as are you, and have no legal guardian, that makes me the legal guardian, according to the law. I was ordered to do this, but Fullmetal pleaded, so we bet on this. You will be staying with us as well."

"Oh." I said. Wow.

_So I guess that we will be living with Alvin and Colonel Mustang. Huh. From one charge, he now has four. Hope we won't be too much trouble..._

I curled back up on the black leather couch and fell asleep waiting for my brothers to be ready.

* * *

><p>AN: Wildcard belongs to KarmaHope's Shades of Grey.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just wanted to say that after 2 years, I am finally continuing this story. I'm an incoming college freshman and found some time on my hands due to the school calendar shift. I just needed a break because I was emotionally and mentally stressed. There were research papers to be done, and I discovered that my two best friends were traitors to me and my boyfriend. The past two years have been an emotional roller-coaster. To those still reading this, please hang in there for just a bit longer. Thanks! :)

-Sushi

P.S.: All chapters are now done! :)


	11. AN: Sorry

I'm Sorry.

I said I wouldn't give up on this fic, but I just did.

I'd say I'm stressed out with school and stuff, but that's only a small part of the reason. Mostly it's because my best friend I was collaborating this with...well, we parted ways and _not_ on good terms. Let's just say some people should never be trusted. I still love this story, it was my first fic, but I can't keep it going, at least not now. I'm sorry.

Well, if anyone wants to adopt...?

Bye. Again, I really am sorry.

-Sushi


End file.
